


There are two imposters among us.

by Thebiggestchipchop



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imposter Blue, The Skeld (Among Us), Violence, Yandere, Yandere Blue, alien - Freeform, imposter black, scared Yellow, yandere black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiggestchipchop/pseuds/Thebiggestchipchop
Summary: Yellow shook her head. Her small legs shivered at the color that was now hovering over her. Was she going to die? Was she really going to die in the hands of an imposter?
Relationships: Black/Yellow (Among Us), Blue/Yellow (Among Us)
Kudos: 23





	1. Start of a massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Just some of your typical yandere among us story.  
> Yes i'm really shipping colors

_Yellow shook her head. Her small legs shivered at the color that was now hovering over her. Was she going to die? Was she really going to die in the hands of an impostor?_

"How did I get here?" She thought. She was at the verge of tears right about now. She closed her eyes, waiting for death.

\--2 hours earlier--

"This is going to be so fun!" Purple exclaimed, hopping out of her seat. Yellow chuckled. "Yeah, it sure is." She took of her belt. They were probably going to land in the skeld in a couple of minutes, they might as well unbuckle them.

The rest of the team also began to unbuckle their seat belts. They had been hired to fix up this place that others called 'the Skeld.' Nothing could go wrong, it was just a small job, right?

Blue looked outside of his window. They were certain to reach their location right about... now. The ship began to shake and rumble when it came to a halt. Everyone got out of the ship and met up at the emergency table. 

"Alright, if anyone spots any trouble, we should use this button, aight?" Orange adjusted the egg on their head and looked around for the others responses. Everyone nodded. Orange pointed at white and red. "You two, go do some tasks together. Yellow, lime, you two go download data. Me, blue, and black will be doing tasks. Purple and cyan, you guys will also do tasks together. Alright lets split." Everyone went with their partners and left.

....

"H...help me..."

Orange was cut and bruised. Their yellow eyes were watering. They were struggling to breathe. They tried to grab the door to close it but it was too late. Blue had already stabbed them into the glass of their suit. They were dead. Blue watched their lifeless body. Black simply watched in the back of Blue, smirking at what their impostor friend had just done. "Good job...~" Whispered black. He licked his lips with his long, slimy tongue. It sent shivers up blues spine, but he loved the feeling.

Meanwhile, Purple and Cyan were doing wires together. Purple chuckles. She then adjusts her flower and takes a look at her girlfriend, looking very aggravated at the wires she was fixing. "Do you need help?" Purple looked at cyan willing to fix things for her. "No sweetheart, I've got it," Cyan pinched Purples cheek. "Thanks for the help though." Purple let out a hearty laugh which warmed Cyan's heart. "Lets get out of here, I'm done with my tasks." Cyan and Purple then left electrical.

"Cyan... CYAN...." Purple pulled onto Cyan's suit. When she looked into Purples direction, her eyes widened. There was Oranges body in security. Purple started to scream. Cyan attempted to calm her down. "H-hey! Shh... shh..." 

-Emergency meeting-

"Guys, we found a body! I-it was t-t-terrible! It was Orange! The-Their body...." Purple seemed to be traumatized and Cyan tried to help. "Nobody was around when we found it..." Cyan then suddenly pointed at Blue and Black. "You! You both were the last with orange! What were you two doing?!"

"Orange had to do a task so we left them behind," Black started. "It was downloading data." Cyan seemed to look confused. "Didn't Yellow and Lime have to do data?" Black's grey eyes turned black when Cyan mentioned Yellow. He really liked Yellow. He was jealous of lime getting to be with Yellow. He wanted to be with Yellow. Yellow was his. 

"Yeah, but can't others also download data?" Black smirked. Cyan had an angry look on her face. This didn't tempt Black or Blue at all, as Cyan was definitely smaller than everyone there. Cyan sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right." Everyone left the table and began to continue what they were doing.


	2. The other mass murders

Cyan was starting to get dizzy. Was she wrong about Black and Blue? She sighed. Purple pat her back. "It's okay Cyan, maybe you'll get them next time!" Purple smiled through her visor. "Let's go back to doing what we were doing, alright?" 

Cyan looked into Purples visor where she could barely see her pale skin along with her green eyes and brown hair. She smiled. "Cyan, you okay?" Cyan snapped out of her trance and nervously chucked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go to navigation."

\---

Red took a look at his task chart. "Alright White," He pointed over to electrical. "You should go in there."

White started to protest. "Why don't you go in there, Red?" White then got into Reds face. "Hmm!?" Red had pushed White down. "Get out of my face, glazed donut. It's your task anyway to fix wires!" 

"Yeah yeah, whatever you rejected apple slice."

Both of them walked into electrical, clearly annoyed at each other. The tension inside the room was intense. Little did they know what was about to hit them...

\---

Yellow took a look at her chart. 'Download data' was checked off. She sighed and took a look at the other crewmate, Lime. 

"Do.. you think it was black and blue?" Yellow asked lime walking down the hallway. Lime stopped dead in their tracks and thought about it for a bit before saying: "It's best we try to ignore both of them." 

"Yeah, you're right. Try to keep an eye on them, I need to fix the wires." Yellow grabbing a red wire and continued to do her task.

\--

"Stop!"

Red tried his best to run. He really did. If only a certain someone didn't cut his leg...! 

A hand covered his mouth. It smelled so much like metal and a strange chemical. Was he being drugged? What was going on?! A pair of fingers stuck into his mouth. They tasted... strange. Everything was blurry. Red's thoughts were fuzzy. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe...

SNAP.

Red was dead, and so was White. The last thing red could see was white's grey blood pattern splattered across the floor with blue standing next to it. If only he saved him...

\---

**Dead body reported.**

"Alright, Who did it?!" Cyan slammed her fists on the table.

"Blue and Black had reported the body together, so there was a small chance it was them. That doesn't mean they're out of the picture, though!" At this point Cyan started to get pissed off. She KNEW Blue and Black had to do something with Orange, white, and reds death. It was a gut feeling.

"You can't accuse us with no evidence, you know that, right?" Blue said with his hands up in defeat. A shit eating grin was plastered across his face.

Cyan gritted her teeth. "It's you then! Don't look at me like that!" Blue seemed to be flabbergasted. "Proof?"

Cyan's finger started to go down as she looked down at the floor. She seemed to get nervous. She didn't have anything against them, except that they were both with orange.

"I guess you're right." Cyan sighed in defeat.

"Good. Then I'm skipping." Blue said.

"Same." Yellow skipped.

"Yeah, same." Black also skipped.

Nobody had believed Cyan.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, fyi, Lime and Orange are non-binary, just so you guys know. :p


	3. Seeming suspicious

"Black and Blue... Something about them seems off to me." Cyan said walking back into admin with her girlfriend. "Red and white are also suspects.... they never said anything..." She took off her goggles and cleaned them, then put them back on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as fanfiction?? who knows


End file.
